In some light module systems, for example, light module systems in laser-based projector systems, the inadvertent emission of light may pose a serious risk to humans and/or to other system components. For example, the emission of laser radiation may be hazardous to human skin or eyes. Furthermore, system components not designed to withstand such exposure may be rendered inoperative or suffer catastrophic failure.
Examples of the dangerous scenarios that could arise during the operation of a light module system in which the destination optical components (e.g. projector components) are fed from the light module via an optical cable (e.g. fiber optic cable) include: breakage of the optical cable during operation of the light module system, disconnection of the optical cable from the light module, disconnection of the optical cable from the optical components and accidental power up of the light module when either end of the optical cable is disconnected from either the light module or the optical components.